The Satan's Mothers
The Satan's Mothers MC '(Motorcycle Club) are a fictional New York City motorcycle gang in 1979. One of the heaviest sets in New York, they are a ruthless gang, who deal in weapons (including knives) and drugs (including Flash). They won't let anyone mess with their rep and never hesitate to kill anyone who tries to cross them. Description The Satan's Mothers Motorcycle Club (SMMC), commonly known as simply the Satan's Mothers, or the Mothers, are an outlaw motorcycle gang from Sheepshead Bay. They are one of the toughest and most powerful gangs in all of New York City, and are led by Tiny and Spider. Their main business seems to be drug dealing. All of their members are White and have the typical biker appearance; most members sport long hair, facial hair, and/or tattoos, and all members wear black leather vests with their logo (Satan's face, sandwiched between the top rocker, reading "Satan's", and bottom rocker, reading "Mothers") on the back. Their vests also have the letters "MC" on the back. They are one of the most (if not the most) ruthless, tough gangs in New York; they are organised, very strong, and completely fearless. While they're not as skilled or talented as The Riffs, The Huns, or The Warriors, their sheer brawn and raw muscle proves a difficult opponent in a brawl (even surpassing that of The Turnbull AC's), and earns them a well-respected and feared rep across the city. They do not need weapons for a fight, as their fists prove deadly enough; each soldier and lieutenant is roughly as strong as Ajax. However, whilst they can dish out a beating, they aren't as good at taking one as one might expect, as their health drains a bit quicker in the game than that of several other gangs. History The Satan's Mothers were formed sometime before April 16, 1978. They are responsible for much of the illegal drug and weapon distribution throughout Brooklyn and New Jersey. When conducting business deals with civilians and other gangs, they prefer no surprises or last minute changes and are quite easy to irritate. Members *Beefcake (Soldier) *Biff (Soldier) *Brutus (Soldier) *Bull (Soldier) *Fathead (Soldier) *Goober (Lieutenant) *Goose (Soldier) *Grease (Soldier) *Hunk (Soldier) *Junior (Soldier) *Kevin K (Lieutenant) *Killer (Soldier) *Meathead (Soldier) *Ox (Soldier) *Panther (Soldier) *Pusher (Soldier) *Python (Soldier) *Seabass (Soldier) *Spice (Soldier) *Spider (Former Co-Warlord; Deceased) *Stain (Soldier) *Ted (Soldier) *Tiny (Warlord; Former Co-Warlord) In The Film Though not directly encountered during the film, The Satan's Mothers can be seen in the conclave during the meeting, along with every other gang that was invited. In The Game The Satan's Mothers make an appearance in ''Roots (set in 1978), where they were to buy some drugs from The Destroyers. When Virgil doesn't show up, Cleon and Vermin unknowingly give The Satan's Mothers fake drugs, which infuriates the biker gang, and they immediately attempt to kill Cleon and Vermin, forcing the pair to run for their lives, later searching for a way out of the warehouse they took refuge in. Several of the Mothers' scouts search the warehouse for Cleon and Vermin, forcing them to perform stealth attacks from the shadows. Optionally, Cleon can break the scouts' necks, or Vermin can knock them out. Either way, Spider and Tiny eventually fight against Cleon and Vermin, but they get wrecked in the ensuing brawl. It is soon revealed that Cleon and Vermin were purposely given fake drugs, as Virgil believed the Satan's Mothers would kill Cleon and Vermin for attempting to hustle them. Cleon and Vermin escape and wreck several Mother's in the process, including Spider and Tiny. They next appear in a bonus objective, where 22 members of the gang try to start trouble in West Coney, only to get wrecked. Their exact motive for trying to invade The Warriors' turf is unknown, but it's possible that Spider and Tiny somehow found out that Cleon and Vermin started up their own gang, and decided to attempt to take revenge for the bad drug deal from a year earlier. After Encore, Spider is killed by Ghost, after a deal went sour, leaving Tiny as Warlord. They appear at the big meeting in Desperate Dudes. The Satan's Mothers can also be seen a in few instances in ''No Permits, No Parley. '''After the big fight with The Orphans, and The Warriors are split up, Swan and Snow can first rescue Cochise from the cops. Next to Cochise are the cops fighting two Satan's Mothers. Fox, potentially the next Warrior to be rescued, has been wrecked just next to a dark area. Once you approach Fox's body and heal him, a group of three Satan's Mothers will appear out of the dark area, who presumably wrecked Fox beforehand. Later, after approaching Cowboy's unconscious body, and healing him, another group of Mothers will slowly approach you, wanting to fight, probably meaning that they beat up Cowboy as well. They can also be seen fleeing from cops in other scenes of the level. Appearance * ''Flashback A: Roots * Bonus Objective: Coney Island * Mission 14: Desperate Dudes (Intro Only) * Mission 15: No Permits, No Parley Trivia * They are loosely based on the real life motorcycle club, the 'Hells Angels'. * Despite being one of the heaviest sets in the city, their health drains fairly quickly. However, they can be real hard hitters if they land a good combo on you, especially with the planks they specialize in. * In one of The D.J.'s fail dialogues for ''Boys In Blue'', she mentions that several members of the Satan's Mothers and The Turnbull AC's got busted. This probably means that they were originally in the level. * The four generic soldiers of this gang do not possess a power move; instead, they have two unique animations, where they grab their opponent, and punch their head twice. This is similar to the Punk-exclusive bear-hug attack. ** This means that, like the Punks, most Mothers are unable to perform a roundhouse kick, yet able to do a tornado kick, despite the latter being harder to perform in real life. Gallery The Satan's Mothers.png|Intro Satans Mothers.gif|Logo ﻿ it:Satan Mother's Category:Main Gangs Category:Gangs